


Emotional Love

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [49]
Category: Glee
Genre: Baby Fic, Blaine's a good daddy, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Teething
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Blaine's home with his daughter when she starts to teethe.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 2





	Emotional Love

Six month old, Ella Anderson-Hummel, hasn’t stopped whining since Kurt left for work early that morning. She refuses a bottle, she doesn’t need to be changed, or burped. She just cries and is giving her daddy a very hard time.

Blaine has done everything he could to help his baby girl but she was not having it.

She was in her walker, crying, with a chubby hand stuffed in her mouth. She stared up at Blaine with tear filled eyes and watched her daddy make himself another cup of coffee.

“I’ll be right with you, sweet pea.” He tells her and pours the hot liquid into his mug, leaving it black. He takes a sip and frowns at the miniature version of himself. “I know baby, I know.” He puts the mug down and takes her out of the walker.

She mewls as she nuzzles herself against her daddy’s shoulder and grasps his shirt with her slobbery hand. As soon as Blaine had her in his arms he felt the heat radiating off her body.

“Oh baby, you’re warm.” He presses his palm to her head and nods, confirming his suspicion. “Poor baby. You’re whiny, you have a fever, you must have teeth coming in. Aww, daddy’s gonna make you feel better honey.” He kisses her cheek and takes his coffee with him as he walks down the hall into her nursery.

He puts her into her crib for a second and runs back to the kitchen, putting a few teething rings into the freezer for her.

“Alright, baby. C’mere.”

Blaine picks up the whiny babe and carries her into his room, laying her on the bed next to him.

“Let’s text momma and see what we should do.” He says and pulls out his phone to message Kurt.

Hubby <3 xxx  
Hey babe sry to bother but Ella’s been crying since you left and has a fever. I think she’s getting her first tooth. I already put some teething rings in the freezer but she won’t stop crying.

After Blaine sent the message, he brought his knuckle to her mouth and let her suck on his finger for a little bit while they waited for Kurt to reply.

From: Hubby <3 xxx  
Hi honey. She probably is teething but I’ll call her doctor to see what we should do. Try giving her a cool bath to break her fever. I’ll let you know what she says. Love you both.

Blaine sighs after reading the message and looks down at his girl. She seemed to be content with sucking on his finger for now so he just let her be, not wanting to disturb his princess.

Ella kept her tiny gums latched to Blaine’s knuckle and her eyes started to droop which meant she was about to fall asleep. Blaine stayed as still and as quiet as possible, letting his baby get some much needed rest.

**\---**

  
Around 12:34, Ella woke up very cranky. She was in lots of pain from her tooth coming in and was furious that her daddy took his finger away to help her aching gums.

Kurt got back to him saying her doctor recommended a cold bath and some children’s Motrin so, once she started to wake up he gave her some medicine then started to fill the tub for her.

Blaine undressed his daughter out of her jammies and removed her diaper before placing her in the cool water. He gave her a teething ring and she held it in her hands unsure what to do with it.

“Put it here, baby.” He pushed it towards her mouth and let her bite on it to get some relief. “There. Is that better, Ella? I’m sorry you’re in so much pain baby girl.”

He let her sit in the tub for twenty minutes then got her out, put a diaper on her, then carried her into the nursery. He sat in the rocking chair with her and she pointed to one of her toys on the ground so he picked it up for her and she made grabby hands for it.

Blaine gives his daughter the light up toy and holds the teething ring in her mouth while she keeps herself entertained.

Her eyes were wide as the toy lit up and made noise.

“You like, Ella? Yeah. You like your toy, huh?” Blaine smiles and places a quick kiss to her cheek.

She plays with it in his lap and he finds it adorable. She stayed quiet and didn’t seem bothered by the pain anymore so he carefully removed the teething ring and put it on her dresser.

Ella played with her toy in her daddy’s lap while he slowly rocked back and forth in the chair.

Later that evening, Kurt came home from work to a quiet apartment. He set his bag and his keys on the bench by the door then made his way down the hall. He pushes the door to Ella’s nursery open and smiles at what he sees.

Blaine and Ella were passed out cold in the chair. His baby was all snuggled up on her daddy’s chest while Blaine held a protective hand on her back.

He walks over to them and wakes Blaine up with a kiss. His husband’s eyes flutter as he wakes up and smiles at Kurt.

“Mmm, you’re home.”

“Yeah.” Kurt says softly and carefully lifts the baby from Blaine’s chest.

Ella slowly wakes up when her momma takes her and she stares at Kurt with tired eyes.

“Hi baby girl. Did you have a nice nap with daddy?” She nuzzles her head in the crook of his neck and he kisses behind her ear. “I’m glad you’re feeling better, baby. Momma missed you all day at work.”

She hugs her momma and he kisses her again as they make their way out into the living room.

Blaine did a full body stretch and yawned before going into the kitchen to start on dinner. Kurt settled their daughter in her walker with another teething ring then joined his husband in the kitchen.

Kurt poured himself a glass of wine and told Blaine about his day at work while Ella occupied herself in the living room.

“-so anyways, I kept getting called into meetings because they needed my second opinion on all the new designs for the spring line. I was swamped all day and I hated it.” Kurt heavily sighed as he finished his wine. “But I’m so glad to be home for the weekend.”

“Me too.” Blaine smiles as he stirs the Alfredo sauce that was simmering in the pot. “Me too.”

That night, they get their daughter dressed in some jammies and have her lay with them just in case she wakes up with another fever. She was asleep in between them and her little snores were the cutest thing they’d ever heard. Kurt and Blaine just watched their baby sleep peacefully then both fell asleep listening to their daughter’s sweet snores, knowing she’s safe in between them.


End file.
